Below ground swimming pools are typically made by first digging an appropriately sized hole into the ground and thereafter pouring concrete into the hole to form walls and a floor for the pool. Thus, the typical construction involves considerable labor and the handling of considerable quantities of concrete on the job site.
Since the construction of such pools is expensive and time consuming, it would be desirable to have a prefabricated system for forming components of the pool elsewhere and then assemblying them on the job site with minimum labor and with minimum usage of concrete. Thus, the invention herein relates to a prefabricated pool construction which utilizes a minimum number of components and permits rapid and inexpensive assembly of a pool in a below-ground preformed hole.